The Coyote with Amnesia
by GDeNofa
Summary: An unusual fable story with a moral about a confused coyote losing his memory. Wrote other fables lot of them with Gyro the coyote http://gdenofa.deviantart dot com/ I loved Aesop Fables!


"**The Coyote with Amnesia"**

**It was tough times in the woods as this season's early winter was very harsh. A desperately gaunt coyote spotted a cottontail rabbit and both took to their heels. Both fighting for survival. The coyote panted tiredly as he pursued his fast food through bushes while dodging trees. The rabbit then dived into a large bundle of thick weeds with her canine foe close behind. To the bunny's dismay, she became entangled in the thorny wild growth. The canid craftily chased her there, knowing the weeds would trap his meal for him. **

**But when the predator went for his prey, the rabbit moved the best she could revealing a large rock. So with running full force the famished coyote in his hurry, slipped on some ice and his head impacted the large mineral. The lucky rabbit took the opportunity to carefully chew the prickly plants and wiggle herself free. The herbivore quickly hopped off while her pursuer was out cold. **

**An hour later the coyote regained consciousness. He looked around and was quite dazed; he could not remember where he was or who he was for that matter. So the confused wild canid cumbersomely walked along the woods hoping something would recollect his memory but he could recall nothing. So he decided to try to find out where he belonged. The coyote came upon suburban human settlement and he observed children at play. Some had dogs. One boy would throw a ball and a German Shepherd retrieved it rewarded with pats on the head. The confused coyote looked on and then turned to a frozen puddle next to him. Staring at his reflection he wiggled his pointy ears and scruffy tail and put together how he and those dogs looked quite similar. He then came to the conclusion that he too was a domestic dog! With some new found confidence the coyote made his way to the dwellings. **

**He walked past a few houses until one particular home caught his attention. There the canid spotted a five year old girl sitting alone on her front step. The wild canine easily maneuvered the latch on the gate open with his nose. For although his memory was missing, he still retained his coyote cunningness. The child's family had recently moved from the city and she was lonely; drawing in the snow with a twig, she sighed then threw it. The coyote recalled the German Shepherd. The girl was about to go in the house till she heard paw steps behind her. Surprised, she saw the coyote returning her little branch. He dropped it by her feet, barked, wagging his tail. "Doggy!" Laughed the child with glee and she hugged the coyote. The child's arms felt perfect to him. Little did the coyote knew, that was the first human embrace he ever received in his life. The little girl threw the twig many times for her new found friend to retrieve. When the little girl's arm got tired she opened the door and invited her new friend inside her home. With no objection the coyote happily followed her in; fully assuming this is where he belonged. **

**At first, the child's parents were startled to see the animal in their house. But because of his unusual brindled black and tan fur, and he appeared so overjoyed to greet them, they believed the coyote was a starved homeless dog. So the parents decided their child was ready to have an animal companion. **

**The coyote was treated as a cherished canine. He was fed good wholesome meals twice a day plus treats from his child when the parents were not looking. The coyote's ribs were soon unseen since he no longer had a frail frame. The canid was entertained with his little girl in the yard with toys and games like tag and hide and go seek. He lived in a warm house, rested on a cozy cushion even though at night he always slept next to his little girl sharing her pillow and blankets. And daily, one of the family members brushed his soft coat and thick bushy tail till his fur shined. Life was very luxurious and quite easy for the contented coyote. **

**One morning the coyote came through the back door's pet flap to reach the backyard to reclaim an apple he hid in the snow for later. When he was about to pick it up, he caught the distinct yet familiar scent, it was the rabbit. The Cottontail squeezed under the fence and courageously hopped over to the prairie wolf and laughed, "It's been a month and you still think you're a domestic dog? How amusing!" The coyote's amber eyes just stared at the bunny who teasingly took a nibble of the coyote's rediscovered apple, "You tried to eat me. I guess you're too silly now to chase me anymore!" Mocked the little herbivore. Then smirking, the canid growled. "Uh oh." Squealed the rabbit and like before the coyote and rabbit took chase. **

**The frighten rabbit got on the other side of the fence just in time, the coyote with being in excellent health, almost caught her. "Just be relieved there is a barrier between us and the ground is too frigid to tare." Growled the coyote wishing the fence's gate was not on the other side. "You remember who you are?" Panted the bunny. "Of course I do." The canid replied. The bunny was so puzzled, "When did you regain your memory?" "Approximately three weeks ago." Replied the coyote as he shook some snow off his collar. "How?" gasped the rabbit. **

**The coyote quickly flashbacked to a few weeks when it was Thanksgiving evening: **

_**In the dining room of the house, his human pack had dinner with invited families and gave generous portions of turkey and trimmings to their new furry family member. Soon it was time to rest. The coyote feeling very full and sleepy, followed the Mother up the stairs while she carried her little girl to the child's bedroom and both were tucked in bed for the night. Shortly after, a long faded howl of another coyote came through the winter storm. The predator's large sensitive ears perk up and his eyes opened wide. The sound rushed through him and instant images of himself howling, prowling and hunting in the forest. The howl instantaneously returned his entire memory. He remembered who and what he truly was, a coyote. The prairie wolf arched his muzzle and snarled.. **_

**The flashback stopped and the coyote replied, "My recognition simply emerged one evening." Now the rabbit was holding her long ears out of frustration. "I am completely dumbfounded!" She squeaked, "All this time you knew you were a coyote that lived in the woods whom made us rabbits so miserable, and yet you stayed on as a house dog. Why!?" **

**The natural canine's flashback resumed: **

_**The coyote's memory was fully restored. The anxious wild animal jumped down from the bed and went to the window. The cunning canid used his nose to unlock the window and opened it. As the predator pondered if the hedges near the house would cushion his landing, he paused. For something caught his attention by his paws. When the coyote opened the window, a framed picture blew off the bureau from the wintered wind. The frame contained a photo of himself sharing a ice cream cone with the little girl. The animal stared at the sleeping child. He looked backed at the open window. Some of the snowy chilled air made him fold down his pointy ears. He listened to the other coyote's howl through the wind. Suddenly he heard human footsteps coming closer. Quickly the coyote averted his eyes off the window, and eyed the bedroom door. He had to act fast. **_

_**Moments later, the child's mother came into the bedroom. The woman wondered how the window was opened and quickly closed and locked it. She placed the picture back on the bureau and went to her daughter's bedside and checked on her. She lifted the blankets partly revealing her sleeping child.. And her "dog" resting right besides her. Relieved everything was okay, the woman placed the blankets over them and left the room. **_

_**When the coyote heard the door closed, he opened his eyes and sat half up. He glared back at the window. Ice was hitting and clinging on the glass making crackling sounds. Just the thought of being out in the blizzard made the prairie wolf shiver. The sleeping child awoke from the animal's stirring. The coyote looked at her, "Are you okay doggy?" Asked the girl while rubbing her eyes. The coyote grinned. He cleared his throat and replied, "Woof." Then the furry con artist sunk back into bed comfortably. He gave a satisfied sigh as he easily remembered the hearty holiday meal. His little guardian rubbed his belly. She laughed lightly, "Plump puppy." The drowsy coyote thumped his tail with the child's petting and licked her nose. "Nighty night Gyro." Yawned Amelia as she placed her little arm over her canine companion. Soon, both fell fast asleep.**_

**When his Flashback ended, Gyro the coyote coaxed the bunny back in the yard and led the rabbit now overwhelmed with curiosity to peer in the windows. The rabbit saw the human family getting ready for breakfast, Amelia placed a bowl of prepared food down for the coyote, and in the pallor was the large cushion bed by the fireplace. The coyote pointed his nose towards the direction of the wintered covered woods. "Out there, I am cold, hungry, and despised," He then faced the window again, "but in there, I am warm, satiated, and loved. Of course I remember that I am not a dog, but I also know that I am not a fool!" The rabbit now understood. Despite her enemy getting his memory back, the coyote continues to portray himself as a dog. For this coyote is far too crafty to pass up on his newfound well-catered lifestyle. **

**The rabbit twitched her nose nervously, "So… I guess there's no need to be chasing me anymore?" Gyro began to laugh and howl, the nervous rabbit chuckled along with him till the predator showed his teeth and growled, "Alas, it appears that this time, it is **_**you**_** who has forgotten who I am." "O no." Squealed the rabbit as Gyro chased the little hopper out of his domain. **

"_**An opportunist will always choose life of leisure over hardship."**_


End file.
